


The Thank You Canada Tour: Kelowna

by MoonRiver2220



Series: Have Skates, Will Travel [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Travel - Fandom
Genre: Costume history, F/M, Suspenders, TTYCT, TYCT, Thank You Canada Tour, kelowna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRiver2220/pseuds/MoonRiver2220
Summary: Tessa was awake well before the bus arrived in Kelowna…and it was only a three hour drive between Abbotsford and Kelowna.





	The Thank You Canada Tour: Kelowna

**The Thank You Canada Tour: Kelowna Show 2**

**October 6, 2018**

 

Tessa was awake well before the bus arrived in Kelowna…and it was only a three hour drive between Abbotsford and Kelowna. She wasn't used to the motion and the noises, it would definitely take a few nights for the bus to feel more familiar and like her home away from home. The creaks and groans of the bus were one thing, but at least two people were snoring and it was... _loud_ , to put it nicely. She stared up at the ceiling of her bunk, imagining the body laying above her. It was comforting to know that even though he wasn't right beside her, he was still physically close. She let her mind wander back through last night's performance and smiled to herself as she remembered how the boys' shirts didn't fully rip open. Hopefully that glitch will be fixed for tonight. The whole shirt ripping thing is... _hot_. Which led her mind to wander further back to one of their early costume discussions...

 

"So, I was thinking..." Tessa said to Scott on one of their many flights they had been on earlier this year.

 

"You know I never like where our conversation ends up, when you start a sentence like that, T."

 

Tessa raised one eyebrow at Scott as her finger toyed with the drawstring on his sweatpants. "Actually...you usually benefit from my _thinking_ suggestions."

 

Scott grabbed onto her wrist and moved her hand back to her lap. "Okay, I'm listening," he smirked.

 

"Do you remember after the short dance in Sochi. That night? How mad I was that we were shorted points and scored a Level three instead of the four we deserved?"

 

 

Now it was Scott's turn to raise an eyebrow at Tessa. "How could I forget?"

 

" _Well_ I was thinking...it might be kinda hot for you to wear suspenders _under_ a white shirt...and then _you_ rip it open during a number on the ice. Maybe like a Magic Mike sort of dance-off thing. Guys against the girls?"

 

" _Tessa!"_ Scott hissed.

 

"Well, it's just sort of a nod towards Sochi, no one would know the real meaning behind it though except us...it would be like including one of our inside jokes."

 

" _Tessa!"_ Scott hissed again, his eyes wider than she'd ever seen but the corners of his mouth were pulling into a grin and she knew she had him.

 

"Well...or we can _fully_ recreate that night and _I_ can rip the shirt off _you_ and we can have hot, angry sex right on the ice in front of all of Canada and our families?" She side-eyed him and waited for his response. She swore she could hear his heart beating in double time.

 

" _What?"_ he gasped. "That would be.... _too much_ ," he said as he swallowed hard.

 

"Sooo...suspenders _under_ the shirt and _you_ rip open the shirt to reveal them....because we both know I'm a sucker for suspenders?" she pressed a kiss to his cheek, positive she had him.

 

Scott shook his head and whispered, "Stop."

 

"What? Do you really not like the idea?" she asked, playing it cool.

 

"No...it's just that you've caused a...situation," Scott whispered as he gestured at his lap.

 

Tessa's eyes followed his hand and she smirked when she realized what he meant.

 

"And we're stuck on this airplane for another two hours and I can't do what I'd really like to do with you right now. So maybe we could discuss something else for a bit, eh?" he whispered as he tried to discreetly adjust himself, thankful he was wearing sweatpants and not tight jeans.

 

"Well, you could go take care of that if you need to," she replied, nodding her head towards the direction of the tiny airplane lavatory.

 

"Uh, no. I don't think that I can walk down the aisle and not be... _obvious_."

 

"Then do you need me to...?" she lifted an eyebrow as her sentence dropped off.

 

A loud thud and Scott's sexy, low sleepy voice muttering _fuck_ from somewhere above her brought her out of her daydream. She snickered at how he must have forgotten where he was and sat up and bumped his head on the roof of his bunk.

 

She listened to the rings sliding along the rail as he pulled back his curtain and the creaks of the bunk as he climbed out of his bed and made his way to the washroom. Yeah, zero privacy is an understatement. She could hear _everything_ in the washroom and was glad there was a 'no poop' rule. She heard the flush and water running as he washed his hands. She expected to hear creaking again as he got back into bed, but instead she heard the curtain rings of her bunk slowly sliding along the rail. She rolled over to see Scott crouched down at her eye level and smiling at her.

 

She shifted her body back as far as it would go against the wall and patted the sliver of mattress that was left. Wordlessly he crawled in next to her, laying on his side too, and slid the curtain closed before wrapping one arm around her.

 

"Did you sleep?" he whispered.

 

"A little," she whispered back.

 

"Snuggle for a bit?"

 

She nodded and slid down a bit so her face was tucked into his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and they both closed their eyes and fell back asleep.

 

Kaitlyn was the next one awake and up to use the washroom, and she saw Scott's curtain was open and his bunk was empty. A smirk broke out across her face. If Scott's bunk was empty, and he was no where else on board the still moving vehicle, there was only one place he could be. She turned around and grabbed her phone from her bunk and quietly pulled back the corner of Tessa's bunk curtain, careful to not slide the rings. Sure enough, Scott was snuggled up with Tessa and they were both fast asleep, thankfully fully clothed.

 

 _Awww_ , Kaitlyn thought. She made sure her phone was on silent and the flash was off. She snapped a few pictures that she would send to Tessa later. _Gosh they are so adorable,_ she thought with a smile.

 

 


End file.
